


Spells and Curses [On Hold]

by AsYourFleshBurns



Series: Magical Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, But No One Major, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Isaac Never Left, Jackson Never Left, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marking, Mates, Overprotective Scott, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Scott, Post-Nogitsune, Sciles, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Skittles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, There will be sex, True Alpha Scott McCall, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches, and blood, and death, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYourFleshBurns/pseuds/AsYourFleshBurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has many problems. He has horrible self-esteem, anxiety, and worst of all he's gay and in love with his best friend. Everything about him felt wrong. His skin, his clothes, his everything-and no matter what he did it never fixed anything. At least until a fight with a witch, that definitely changed some things...</p><p>[This story is on hold until further notice]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spells Come with Side Effects

Something about him never, with his skin, his appearance- but he couldn’t tell what it was. He just knew it wasn’t right. It was never right. Because of it, he hated seeing his reflection. He did everything he could to avoid seeing himself in the mirror. He hated seeing how wrong everything was. He hated how wrong he _felt._ Yet, since he woke up this morning, everything felt different. He felt comfortable. It was new to him, but still he couldn’t figure out _why._ He looked at the clock. _7:32_. Thank God it was Saturday.

Stiles made his way down the stairs to find Scott sleeping on the couch. Hearing the squeaking floorboards caused the tan boy to stir and his chocolate brown eyes flutter open. As soon as they landed on Stiles he shot off the couch and began yelling apologies about allowing him to get hurt and the other events that’d occurred the previous night. Not once did he look Stiles in the eye.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Scott!” He cut him off. “What exactly did that spell do?” Scott finally looked up.

“You haven’t looked in the mirror?” Stiles Cringed. “Okay I guess that’s a ‘no’... But it uh… It… Itturnedyouintoagirl!” He blurted.

 

Stiles never ran to look in mirror so fast in his life.

 

*********

 

He could tell he was shorter, his hair was long and curly, moles cleared up. His hips were slightly wider, his waist petite like every other part of him. His shirt ended at his mid thigh and his shorts were hanging loosely on his hips. Stiles took a deep breath before peering down his shirt to look at his breasts. They were small, but definitely bigger than they were yesterday.

Stiles sighed, locking his door. He peeled off his clothes and stood in front of the mirror. He was thin, curvy and he had a _vagina_. He ran his hands down his body, feeling his soft skin. He took a breath, as he realized something.

 

He, for the first time in his life, felt _right._

 

He threw on a, now oversized, t-shirt and ran back down the stairs to see Scott, making sure to the ends down to cover his new body.

“Call Lydia and Erica, and get them to come here… And tell them to bring some clothes.” Stiles told him, finally hearing the change in his voice.

“What about everyone else, the pack?” Scott asked. Should he tell them, or wait? He was so confused right now.

“We can tell them after we get _this,_ ” He gestured to his body, “figured out. Which reminds me; we need to call Deaton and see if we can fix this.” He tried to make it look like he _didn’t_ like it, but he did. He’d never liked anything more. His skin felt right, he felt attractive, he felt confident in himself. “Oh my god my dad! What do we tell my dad?! What if he hates me? What if—” Stiles heart rate picked up as the panic set in, his breathing becoming staggered.

Scott rushed over and wrapped his arms around his best friend, who buried his head in his chest. “Shh… Breathe… That’s it Stiles, breathe. Calm down, Everything will be fine.” Scott soothed the shaking _girl_ in his arms, stroking Stiles’s long brown hair. Stiles breathing began to steady and Scott put his hands on his friend’s shoulders, staring into those whiskey orbs. “I’ll go call the girls over, why don’t you eat something in the meantime.” He told _her_ as he walked her to the kitchen, plucking his phone from his jeans. _She_ nodded her head slowly, and watched him leave the kitchen to make the call in the living room.

Stiles opened one of the cabinets, and reached up to grab the box of sugary cereal sitting on the top shelf. _She_ couldn’t reach it. Even standing on the tips of _her_ toes the shelf was still too high. Only then did he realize just how much shorter he’d become- now standing about 6-8 inches shorter than he used to be. “Hey Scotty…?” She called quietly, knowing her best friend could hear her voice-her…. He liked it, _she... her…_ _She_ liked it.

Scott rushed in, worry spilling off him, thinking something was wrong- that something happened. Stiles looked at her feet blushing as she pointed to the cereal. Scott’s confused looked changed to an amused one, and he snickered as he grabbed the box off the shelf. She glared up at him.

 

“It’s not funny Scott! I’m like 5’3” now!”

 

“You’re also a girl.” Scott pointed out. Stiles nodded.

 

“I’m also a girl.” She said taking the box from the brunette and grabbing a bowl and spoon. “Can you grab the milk for me, Scotty?” Scott nodded and grabbed the carton from the fridge, putting it on the table in front of his now-female best friend. “Thanks.” She smiled at him, and Scott returned it. He looked away, at the sound of car doors slamming.

The doorbell  rang and Scott ran to answer it, allowing Lydia and Erica in the house. Both the blonde and the redhead- strawberry blonde- were carrying large bags filled with clothes.

“Scott, why’d you ask us to bring clothes to Sti— Who's that?” Erica asked, staring at Stiles’s new form. She’d moved from her chair in the kitchen to the doorway to the living room. 

 

“Hey Catwoman…” Stiles said using the nickname he’d given her when she first turned.

 

“Batman?!”

“Stiles?!”

 

Erica was grinning and Lydia looked shocked.

“Hi…” Stiles pulled her shirt down, suddenly feeling naked in front of the two girls. Her messy un-brushed hair fell in front of her face, and blew some strands out of her eyes. Scott just stood feeling about as awkward as his best friend.

“I was hoping you guys would have something that would fit her–him!” Scott stumbled over his words. “Or at least something she–he could wear out to, like, shop for clothes.” Damn this was weird. What was he supposed to call Stiles? Was she still a he? Was he a she? This was so confusing…

“It’s fine, Scott. After all, it’d be pretty awkward to call me a ‘he’ in public, huh?” Stiles let out an awkward chuckle. 

“Okay… If you insist…” Scott still looked unsure, but he went with it.

“Anyway…” Lydia started, ”Up we go!” And with that she grabbed Stiles’s arm and dragged her up the stairs and back to her room while she whined about finishing her cereal. Erica laughed, grabbing the bags and following them up the stairs, sending Scott a wink as she left. He flopped on to the couch and sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

 

 _‘Stiles is a girl…’_ Scott put his face in his hands. _‘Stiles is a_ **_hot_ ** _girl…’_ He was so screwed.

 

*********

 

“Okay, first I brought a few different sized bras, and from the looks of it you’re a… 36 A? What do you think Erica?” Lydia looked to her blonde friend.

“Sounds about right.” She said, still grinning her Cheshire cat grin, and Lydia pulled different types of bras out of the bag. They all looked about the same size, they all looked different.

“And a small for panties?” Erica nodded, and again Lydia dug into the bag. She checked the tags and put some into a pile on Stiles’s bed, throwing the rest in the bag. She took one bra, and one set of panties from the pile and threw them at Stiles. “Go try them on, call us if you need help.” She said sending her to the bathroom.

The bra was surprisingly easy for Stiles to figure out, and it cupped her breasts nicely, and the panties fit snugly on her hips. she looked in the large mirror on the wall. She liked how she looked, liked that this was her. Not some girl he pretended to be interested in for the sake of hiding his sexuality. This was him now, this was _her,_ and she loved every bit of it. She smiled at her reflection. She was happy like this. She could live the rest of her life happy like this.

“Stiles? You done?” Erica’s voice cut through her trance, she took a breath and opened the door. Stiles felt exposed like this, though they obviously didn’t care seeing as they were both girls as well.

 

Erica was smirking at her. Lydia was smiling. “Stiles, you make such a hot girl!” Lydia squealed. “And look at that everything seems to fit.”

 

“Yeah.” She said, a small smile on her face.

 

“Good now for some actual clothes!” Lydia cheered, grabbing another bag. The strawberry blonde pulled out a bunch of things. Slouchy sweaters, dresses, skirts, skinny jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, sweat pants, leggings. Everything. The girl brought enough to replace every piece of male clothing he’d owned. There was even a bag filled with shoes, jewelry, hair stuff, and makeup.

She grabbed a pair of [black leggings](https://www.canva.com/design/DAC19qyJf5g/xd80Hydh8GX9yQJ-eHko6Q/view?utm_content=DAC19qyJf5g&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton), and, what they called an, off-shoulder slouchy knit sweater, and some combat boots and set them aside. “Sit on the chair, we’re gonna show you how to do your hair and makeup!” She seemed a little _too_ happy about this, but Stiles didn’t care. She was happy too.

Lydia showed her some different ways she could style it, and how to use the different hair accessories. She showed her how to brush it properly, and how to wash and condition thoroughly- along with some tips on how to keep it nice and shiny. They messed around with it and found it looked best natural, but definitely looked nice in a messy bun, and a simple pony tail. In or out of her face it just _worked._

Erica taught Stiles what each type of makeup was, how to use it, and how to make it look good. The three experimented to see what looked best on Stiles’s thin, pale face. They found that a smokey eye was _definitely_ a date/party only thing for her, a nice cateye with the eyeliner was nice for casual get-togethers, and natural browns and golds looked best; along with some mascara and lip stain. She didn’t need makeup to look beautiful. She just naturally was.

“Now don’t rub your eyes too much, and go change- try not to mess your hair up too much.” The blonde winked at her, and it finally dawned on the brunette that she was still only in the bra and panties. She grabbed the sweater and slipped it over her head trying not to shake her head too much. She pulled her arms through the extra long sleeves and allowed it to slide down her shoulder on one side. Then Stiles slipped her thin legs into the leggings straightening them out and getting rid of the bunches in the fabric. She finally finished the outfit by tying the laces of the boots and looked at the girls.

“Now what?” She asked the two. They shared a smirk, and Lydia pulled out nail polish.

 

“Pick a color.” They said simultaneously.

 

*********

 

When Stiles tried to pick black, they said to pick two more, and when she asked why they just grinned even more. She ended up picking a neon green; while she asked Erica to pick the third. Erica picked neon pink. They cut, filed, and shaped her nails before giving her a full manicure. During which they told her that the three of them would be going to get mani pedis in the future.

In the end each nail was black except her middle ones; the left sporting the neon green, neon pink on the right. Stiles didn’t complain though, she actually found she liked the pink. It looked nice against the black, and with the green. When her nails were dry, she stood up and stretched looking at the clock. _12:26._

“Holy shit, we’ve been in here forever.” Stiles said. “And I never got to finish my cereal…” She whined. Erica laughed.

“You ready to show Scott, Bat _woman_?” The blonde grinned.

“He’s still here?” She asked in surprise. Erica nodded.

“I can hear him downstairs,” Erica paused before gasping. “And he’s making food.”

“Yes! I’m starving!”

“That reminds me, we’re gonna have to teach you to act like a girl in _all_ aspects.” Lydia laughed.

“Stay here until we give you the signal, you’re gonna make him speechless.” Erica giggled. Stiles nodded and watched the girls leave the room. She walked to the top of the stairs, and listened for her cue.

 

*********

 

Scott waited anxiously to see Stiles. He could hear the girls laughing from his place on the couch, and smiled slightly. At least Stiles was having some fun. Although he tried not to listen, he couldn’t help but hear the comments made about the bras and panties. And he couldn’t help it, he _blushed_ . The thought of Stiles of all people wearing _a bra and panties_ was just too odd to _not_ listen to.

He sat there for hours, not moving, until he looked at the time. _12:16._ He’d been sitting there for almost 5 hours! He got up and went to the kitchen, it sounded like they were wrapping up, and he decided to make them lunch. His mother had taught him a few things, and since Stiles was always the one cooking for him and the pack, he decided to cook for _her_ for a change.

Not 10 minutes later Erica and Lydia came bouncing down the stairs. The blonde tried to drag him into the living room. He made sure nothing was burning and followed them to the staircase. “We now present…” Erica started.

“The new…” Lydia continued.

“ _Female_ Stiles Stilinski.” The two girls finished together and he tore his eyes from them at the sound of the stairs creaking.

Stiles made her way down the stairs slowly, she tightly gripped the sleeve of the soft sweater with one hand while sliding the other down the railing as she descended.

Her hair was in a ‘lazy bun’ that sat somewhat messily on the top of her head with some strands of her light brown hair falling down. Her eyes were done with a slightly shimmery gold eyeshadow, with a slight cateye. Stiles plump lips were slightly darker than their usual light coral; they were stained a pink that reminded Scott of a rose. She wore a cream sweater that fell off her left shoulder giving her a look of innocence, that anyone who knew Stiles knew she didn't actually have-but made her look cute nonetheless. The leggings lead down to her leather combat boots, which suited her well since she was constantly running and fighting supernatural creatures. She looked amazing.

 

Scott stood shocked at the sight of Stiles. She looked _beautiful._ Scott never thought of his best friend in such a way before.

 

“I told you he'd be speechless.” Erica said winking at Stiles. She giggled in return and the sound was like music to Scott. His wolf was purring with delight. He hid his confusion, and finally made a move to speak.

 

“You look nice.” He was still unsure of what to say. “You look happy.” He muttered so only she would hear, although Erica could hear too.

Stiles hugged Scott, and he gently hugged her back. “I am…” She never thought she would actually voice that she felt _right_ as a female. That as a male everything felt uncomfortable. But this was Scott. This the same boy she'd known since they were four in the sandbox. She could always trust him.

“You two are so cute!” Erica laughed. “Anyway, I smelt food, and we just spent 5 hours dolling her up, so let's eat.” She said walking to the kitchen.

“I second the motion.” Lydia said following the blonde.

“Come on, Scotty. I wanna see how good _your_ cooking is.” Stiles giggled, pulling him into the kitchen.

He served the food, slightly cooler than it should be, and the four began eating.

“Scotty, you can _actually_ cook!” Stiles laughed.

“Hey!” Scott laughed. “Ouch.” He said, hand over his heart in mock offence.

“You know what I mean Scott.” She giggled softly.

Suddenly the door opened and the four teens tuned to see Sheriff Stilinski looking at them from the doorway. Scott heard Stiles heart quicken. He put a hand on her knee and squeezed reassuringly. She looked at him, and he gave her a small smile.

“Where's Stiles?” The sheriff asked looking around the general area.

“Hey dad…” Stiles muttered, just loud enough. His eyes widened.

“Okay seriously where is he?”

 

“It _is_ me.”

 

“Prove it.” He challenged.

“Okay fine,” Stiles dragged him outside, so they wouldn't hear what she would say. “My full name is M—” the three teens-even the two werewolves- couldn't hear her but when the two came back the sheriff seemed pretty convinced.

“So how'd this happen?” He asked, and Stiles sighed.

“A witch.”

“And what's your plan for school?”

“Shiii—” Stiles dragged out the ‘i’ sound and she was cut off by her father.

 

“Stiles.” He chided.

 

“Um… Twin sister?” She said. He looked convinced and gestured for her to continue. “We can say that I’m Stiles’s twin sister that lives across the country with Aunt Claire, and we decided to switch places for the school year. You can talk to the principle about me continuing with my current grades and stuff. We can also make it seem like I, as _his_ sister, don't know he goes by Stiles, say _I_ go by Stiles and voilà no need for name change! Problem solved.” She grinned. "Because no one will ever believe I  _actually_ turned into a girl."

“And lacrosse?” Both Scott and the sheriff asked her.

“I don't mind stopping lacrosse… I'll still go to your games though.” She said, smiling at Scott.

 

Three cell phones went off, although it was technically four since Scott could hear Stiles’s ringing upstairs.

“Pack night tomorrow.” Erica said looking at Stiles.

“You gonna go?” Scott asked.

Stiles thought for a moment before smirking. “Yeah, I think I will.”

The two girls laughed, and Scott suppressed a chuckle.

“Should I let them know about the spell beforehand?” Scott asked.

“Just tell them that the spell did _something._ Don't say exactly what… You can hint at it, so long as you're not too obvious.” she giggled mischievously.

 

*********

 

The girls left shortly after eating, and Stiles thanked them for the clothes. “I'll bring some pads and tampons over tomorrow,” Lydia said. “Just in case. Oh and try not to freak out too much–just sleep in some old clothes you don't care about in case you get it over night if at all.” Lydia warned, Stiles took her advice gratefully.  She waves as the girls drove off.

She walked back in with Scott and the two went up to Stiles’s room. “You're sure you're okay with this? Being a girl, I mean…” Scott asked.

“Yeah…” She took a deep breath thinking about what she was about to say. “I think I actually like myself better this way actually…” She whispered.

 

“You really do make a pretty girl, Stiles.” Scott says. “I'm glad you're happy.”  

 

They just laid next to each other on Stiles bed like they always did. The tv was playing in the background, and they just sat close to each other in a comfortable silence. They fell asleep like that: cuddled up to each other.

The sheriff knocked on Stiles door, he'd ordered the two a pizza for dinner and they'd yet to come down, he smiled when he saw the two together. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write a note and placed on the nightstand. Before leaving the two to sleep.

 When Stiles woke up, her face went red to see herself spooning with Scott. She looked over to see the time, but the clock was covered by a sheet of paper.

 

_Stiles,_

_There's pizza in the fridge for when the two of you wake up. I already let Melissa know that Scott would be staying the night, and I wanted to let you sleep so I didn't wake you._

_-Dad_

 

She smiled, taking a glance at the time. _11:37._ She sighed quietly, snuggling into the pillow, feeling Scott’s arms tighten around her waist.

 

Oh yes. Stiles was definitely happy.

 

**End Chapter 1**

 

**Edit 4/26/18:**

**Stiles Outfit from this chapter because Polyvore doesn't exist anymore**

 

 

 

[Stiles's Outfit](https://www.canva.com/design/DAC19qyJf5g/view?utm_content=DAC19qyJf5g&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=embeds&utm_source=link) by [Haru](https://www.canva.com/Silentvenomkitty?utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=embeds&utm_source=link)


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She felt his strong arms circle her waist and pull her away from the fridge. They laughed for a moment, Stiles pulled flush against Scott's strong chest. She craned her neck to look at him, he looked down at her. He gave her a small, adoring smile, eyes trailing down to her lips. She blushed glancing down at his, then back up to his chocolate eyes that had begun to close as he leaned down. Her whiskey eyes fluttered shut, and she pushed herself closer to him as his lips touched hers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of Spells and Curses is here! This took me forever to write-Savior is being updated next(probably tomorrow or Saturday) :) enjoy

When Stiles woke up again it was 2 AM and her best friend was no longer beside her. She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. The TV was no longer on and it was nearly pitch black without any lights on. However, she could see the golden white light peeking out from under the bathroom door. She smiled slightly, laying back down and lowering her heart in an attempt to make her friend think she was sleeping again.

Scott opened the bathroom door and looked at Stiles who, despite her best efforts, he could easily tell was still awake. “Stiles I know you’re awake.” He said chuckling at the muffled ‘Damnit’ before she got up.

Stiles was no longer wearing her oversized sweater and leggings, and was now dressed in a Captain America tee shirt and some short black shorts-aka her pajamas.

“Let’s go get food. We never ate dinner because we fell asleep.” Scott gave her a sheepish grin. As a werewolf he needed more food than the average person. He saw Stiles smirk.

“Race you down.” She laughed, racing past Scott and down the stairs. He chuckled following her down, rushing to catch her.

Scott reached the kitchen as Stiles was opening the fridge. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her from the food, holding her still. Their laughter died and the two were left in a comfortable silence. Scott’s strong arms still wrapped around her petite waist and Stiles’s head against his shoulder. She turned her head, shifting her body in his arms, to look into his brown eyes. Stiles watched them drop from her eyes, to her cheeks and nose, before resting on her lips, then shooting back to her whiskey eyes. Her own fell to look at his, his crooked jaw and full lips. Scott leaned down towards her, his eyes fluttering shut.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Stiles shot up- back in her bed. She looked down to her right to see Scott still sleeping peacefully next to her. Stiles sighed, resting her face in her hands. ‘Only a dream…’ She thought to herself.

It was still dark, it seemed nothing had changed since the first time she woke up. 1:47 AM

Stiles lifted her face from her palms. This whole ‘Secretly-being-in-love-with-your-bestfriend’ thing wasn’t going well for her. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, the door closing just a bit harder than she would’ve liked.

 

***** 

  
Scott’s eyes peeled open at the sound of the bathroom door closing. The spot to his left was still warm and he pressed his face into the comforter, inhaling deeply. He took in every bit of Stiles’s scent. She smelt like the woods, with a bit of cinnamon and other spices. But also like oranges. It reminded Scott of a fox.

His mind drifted to Stiles. Her new body, how much happier she seemed to be like this. It made his wolf happy too. They liked it when Stiles was happy and smiling. Even more so now. He didn’t quite understand why, but he assumed it was because they were best friends. They wanted each other happy, wanted to make each other happy.

He sighed happily at the image of Stiles smiling beside him. She was his equal, his second in command, and the strongest person he knew. Even though he and Derek currently co-Alpha’d a pack- Scott still relied on Stiles to have his back. She was like a beta to him and his wolf, he guessed was how you could describe it. She was the most important person, other than his mom, in his life at the moment.

She was like his sister, they were brothers before the witch and he’d be damned if he was going to let a different body ruin their friendship. It was still Stiles, only she felt better as a girl. He definitely wasn’t going to complain though.

The knob on the door jiggled and Scott closed his eyes, pretending to sleep as Stiles exited the bathroom. She was carrying her clothes from earlier, and was now wearing a marvel shirt and some shorts.

Stiles climbed back onto the bed and under the covers, quickly drifting off. Scott’s eyes opened and he looked at her. His warm hand brushed some of her chestnut colored hair out of her face, admiring the innocence and beauty of her sleeping face. His cheeks turned red. He kissed the top of her head sliding as close to her as he could before falling asleep himself.

 

***** 

 

The next time Scott awoke Stiles was no longer sleeping next to him, the room was no longer dark, and the scent of breakfast cooking filled his nose along with the sizzling of bacon.

Scott went down the stairs quickly and poked Stiles in the back making her jump. “Jesus, Scott!” She gasped placing her hand over her heart- which was currently beating very quickly. “Don’t do that to me this early in the morning!” She whined.

Scott laughed. “Why are you up so early anyway? You’re never up at 7 on a Sunday.”

“I called Deaton to tell him we’d be stopping by later, and told Derek we may be late to the pack meeting. We have to be at Deaton’s by 10, and he’s gonna run some tests some crazy shit happened this morning.”

“Like what?” Scott said, suddenly concerned.

“Like this.” She said as a cup flew out of the cabinet and landing beside her hand on the table. “I think there are some side effects to the spell… And I want to know exactly what kind of spell it was because I know there are no spells to switch gender.” Scott knew Stiles dabbled in the art of magic, but she’d never had actual powers before.

“Okay, can we eat now then?” Scott asked, tilting his head to the side as Stiles scooped the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate.

Stiles nodded. “Dig in. Just leave me some.”

 

*****

   
Stiles was grumbling as she changed her clothes. She just wanted some of the breakfast that she cooked, but no. So now that’s two days where she hasn’t eaten breakfast. Damn it. Her thoughts whined as she tied the laces on her black converse and looked in the mirror.

She wore a flowy black tank top, under an unbuttoned red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and some jeans. She had a few gold bracelets and a wolf ring Lydia gave her. She dusted some gold eyeshadow over her eyes, and lined them-flicking out the edge in a subtle cat eye. She sprayed a light rose water perfume and went back down the stairs to get Scott. The tan boy was laying on the couch half asleep, playing with his fingers, obviously bored.

“Are you coming with me or are you staying here?” She asked, pushing back her annoyance.

“Coming where?” Scott tilted his head and Stiles facepalmed.

“To see Deaton.” She said in a ‘duh’ tone, making her way to the front door.

“Oh yeah,” Scott attempted to get up, but it took him a second, and he heard the sound of the jeep unlocking. “Wait for me!” He called after her grabbing his shoes and running out the door.

Scott tied his shoes in the passenger seat, while Stiles laughed. “I told you we had to go by 9:30 Scott. I’d like to be at the clinic before 10.”

Scott’s sheepish grin faded into an adoring smile as Stiles continued to drive to Deaton’s clinic. He looked at her little button nose, and medium brown hair as they drove. The wind blew the hanging hair from her side pony tail blow around, causing her to laugh. They blasted music like they normally would and it was almost like nothing changed. But Scott could tell it had, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Stiles was no longer a boy. He and Stiles would be friends no matter what gender he was. No, it was the fact that Stiles made a super hot girl, that made him think things he shouldn’t be thinking about his best friend. He knew he didn’t have actual feelings for Stiles, just a bit of attraction. The problem was he could develope feelings for her.

Stiles was his best friend, and he could remember thinking that if Stiles was a girl instead of a boy he’d probably be in love with her. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Scott wasn’t sexually attracted to guys. They’d had a discussion about it once. Scott basically told him straight up if he was a girl he’d probably marry her. That was when they were 7. Nothing has really changed and Scott was just digging himself deeper. He didn’t even know if Stiles was gay! Well, straight now, but still! He didn’t know if Stiles liked guys-considering he’d spent the past 8 years drooling over Lydia.

By the time Scott snapped out of his trance, Stiles was pulling into the lot of the clinic. “Come on, Scotty. I wanna see what spell I was hit with, if it was permanent blah blah blah… Let’s go!” Stiles said as she ran into the clinic. Scott chuckled, and followed her.

“Deaton!” They called.

“‘In the back.” He called back.

They walked to the back room to find Deaton putting away various containers of herbs and liquids. “Ah, hello Scott.” He looked at Stiles. “Who’s this?” Stiles frowned.

“I realize I’m a girl now, but I thought the flannel would give it away.” She deadpanned and Deaton frowned.

“Ah Stiles. What have you gotten yourself into this time?”

“I was hit with some kind of spell. You know me, can’t keep my big mouth shut. Now I’m a girl.” Stiles explained.

“Well there aren’t any spells to change your gender so it was either-not intended for you- a side effect or the result of you.” Stiles looked confused.

“Me?”

“Yes, if you were uncomfortable as a male, or wanted to be a female.” Scott turned to face Stiles and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Can you tell us if it’s permanent? Or any side effects or anything?” Scott asked the doctor. The bald man looked at him.

“It’s as permanent as Stiles wants it to be, if my hunch is correct. As for side–”

“ I can show you a side effect.” Stiles said turning to Scott. “I was waiting to show you this one. It happened this morning.” She said, and looked at Deaton. “Can you get a piece of paper?” Deaton grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer. The brunette took it and crumpled it into a ball, placing it on the table. “Watch.” She focused in on the wad of paper and slowly, it rose off of the metal table. A mischievous smirk spread on her lips as she glanced at the two males. Deaton was blank faced-like usual- but Scott was in awe. “And…” And the paper caught fire. Stiles giggled. “I’m more magical now than I was before.” She said looking at Deaton. “Any Ideas why?”

“The spell must’ve awakened dormant powers, I could give you some things so you can practice control. You have the potential to become a very powerful Spark if you work at it.” Stiles grinned.

“Yes! No more skinny, defenseless Stiles!” She cheered and Scott looked at her.

“You were never defenseless.” He told her and she snorted rolling her eyes.

“Scott, I went around with a bat, and managed to get myself possessed by a dark spirit. I was very defenseless.” She said, laughing slightly. “Thanks Deaton. We have to prepare to show the pack.” She said, and the vet gave her a bag.

“Here, this has some books and herbs for you to use. Please read through everything before trying anything. It could end badly.” He warned.

“No worries I will.” She winked. “And thanks!” She said as she ran to her jeep.

“Thanks,” Scott said turning to leave.

“No problem.” Deaton replied giving Scott a look-though he didn’t see- and shook his head chuckling quietly.

 

 *****

 

“So how is this gonna work, Scotty?” Stiles asked as she flopped onto the bed. Scott looked at her from his chair at the desk. “Are we gonna just walk in like usual or are we gonna do something special.” She made an invisible rainbow at the word ‘special’.

“Did you wanna do something,” He imitated her gesture. “Special?”

“I don’t know, their reactions will be funny anyway.” She laughed.

“How about I walk in first then after Derek asks where you are, like he always does if you’re not with me, you just walk in?” Stiles grinned.

“I like it!” She giggled. “Ooh I should wear something sexy,” She laughed. “That’ll make it even funnier!” She went to her large bag of clothes. “Come on Scotty, help me put together a sexy outfit.” She winked at Scott and his cheeks flushed, though Stiles didn’t seem to notice.

“Wh- you can’t figure one out yourself?” Scott asked her, flustered.

“Scott, just help me.” She said a little firmer, with a very slight whine.

“Okay, okay. Don’t bite my head off.” He put his hands over his face to mock cowering. Stiles giggled, pulling some low cut crop tops, leggings, shorts, and some jewelry.

“Just help me pick something you think would look hot on the girl you like or something.”

The two ended up picking a [blood red crop top](https://www.canva.com/design/DAC2DGHOgWM/tj-cjx-TUjPm-UhQajAc8A/view?utm_content=DAC2DGHOgWM&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton), which was low cut-plus she wore a pushup bra- faux leather leggings and her combat boots. Then Stiles kicked Scott out so she could change. As a finishing touch some leather fingerless gloves, her moon ring, and her wolf pendant. Stiles slid on a leather jacket and went to the mirror to line her eyes, and dust a pinkish red shade over her lids and a grey black in the crease. She left her hair down, the loose brown curls draped over her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection-again- and opened the bedroom door to let Scott back inside. He stared at her with wide eyes.

His chocolate brown eyes looked her over, drifting to the exposed pale skin of her neck and Stomach. Scott was actually having a hard time keeping himself from drooling, or doing something stupid. He snapped out of his trace at the sound of Stiles laughing.

“That good, huh Scott?” She giggled, and Scott smiled.

“Yep.” He said semi-sarcastically, earning a playful punch on the shoulder.

“Come on, let's go Scott.” She said, walking off shaking her head-hands in pockets.

 

*****

  
They pulled into the lot and Stiles parked the jeep. “So I'm going to go in first, then you, right?” Stiles grinned and nodded.

They slid the doors to the loft and walked in seeing the pack all sitting around the small table waiting for the two.

“Where the hell have you been. You're late. Where's Stiles?” Derek asked, glaring at the co-alpha.

“I'm right here, SourWolf.” A feminine voice called from the doorway. All eyes wandered to the girl claiming to be Stiles.

Derek's eyes widened as he took in Stiles’s new form. His eyes quickly flashing-though she didn't seem to notice. His nostrils flared-then Stiles turned to the rest.

Erica and Lydia were whistling and clapping. Jackson looked like he was kicked in the balls. Isaac looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her neck and stomach. Liam was beat red. “I guess you really are the ‘mom’ now, huh?” He laughed nervously, but continued to stare.

“Quit staring, Runt.” She laughed, with a smirk.

“So, Stiles…” Isaac started, slowly approaching her. His eyes flashed beta yellow, then went back to blue as he entered her ‘personal space’.

Stiles’s smirk fell, and she flushed as Isaac attempted to get even closer. Scott yanked her by the jacket, pulling her away from Isaac.

“Can we just get on with the meeting please?”

“Well our questions were answered as soon as Stiles got here. We wanted to know what happened.”

“Oh I lost my dick, and got a vagina, and unlocked my Spark.”

“Oh okay… Wait what? Your Spark?” Isaac asked tilting his head.

“Yeah remember what I did with the mountain ash? Apparently being hit with a spell unlocked the rest of it and now I can do magic.” Stiles answered wiggling her fingers to add to her mocking statement.

The cup of coffee that’d been sitting on the table flew off and shattered onto the floor. Eight heads turned to face the curly haired girl, who was laughing sheepishly. “Oops…I need more practice” She flicked her wrist and, as if she’d reversed time itself, the cup put itself back together, the coffee looking clean and untouched. “I am good at un-breaking things too though.” She looked down then her head shot back up. “Oh! How do you guys like my outfit? Lydia and Erica brought me this gigantic bag of clothes yesterday-that never ends thanks to my magic- and I found a leather jacket. I figured since I’m no longer the human I should look hot and badass too.” Stiles shrugged.

“Wait, so you’re okay with being a girl?” Jackson asked incredulously.

“Well yeah… Deaton already said there’s no way to reverse it, since the witch is dead… Besides I look hot as a girl. Hotter than I was as a guy. People actually compliment me like this, and they’re not being sarcastic, or messing with me… They mean it… No one’s ever meant it before-well other than Scotty, but I’ve known him since we were kids and he always compliments me on something.” Stiles smiled at Scott. “And I don’t know, maybe it’s just nice being attractive to people.” She looked down. “I didn’t mean to say all that…”

Scott rubbed her back comfortingly, as the pack’s eyes went from somewhat lustful to sad and apologetic.

Isaac suddenly turned to her. “Well, you’re a beautiful girl, and even as a guy you were adorable. Plus you’re smart. And to be quite honest, I think you’re hot.”

 

**End Chapter**

 

**Edit 4/26/18:**

**Stiles's Outfit of the Chapter since Polyvore died**

 

[Chapter 2 Outfit](https://www.canva.com/design/DAC2DGHOgWM/view?utm_content=DAC2DGHOgWM&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=embeds&utm_source=link) by [Haru](https://www.canva.com/Silentvenomkitty?utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=embeds&utm_source=link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, there was some Stisaac and some of everything else and some overprotective!Scott and a cute dream. Next is Savior so watch out for it!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: ON HOLD

Sorry, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know this story is on hold until I finish 'You Made Your Choice' because I have major writer's block for it and I just prefer Sterek.

I also wanted to say that I might change the endgame from Sciles to Sterek because I kind of fell out of the whole ScottxStiles thing, but I might not so let me know down below.

Basically, school is hell and I have so much work to do I don't have time for all of the stories, so I have open so I decided to put this story, 'Female', and 'Savior' on hold for now, until I finish 'You Made Your Choice' and 'The Moon is a Friend for the Lonely to Talk to' which will probably be in 4-6 months

Sorry guys

BTW if you want to help me out you can leave suggestions of what you want to see happen; and don't forget to let me know what you think about me switching the pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think- There were quite a few Sciles moments, but Scott doesn't quite understand his own feelings and attraction yet.
> 
> This is Post-Nogitsune, Isaac didn't leave with Chris Argent, Kira did though. Also Jackson didn't leave either.
> 
> I'm seriously in love with Scott x Female!Stiles right now and this popped into my head while reading some fluffy Sciles stuff. 
> 
> This is what Stiles looks like as a girl:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3f/08/1e/3f081e933027bf77fb0bf993e80e12f7.jpg
> 
> I hope it was clear when I used He/she I used he before Stiles found out he was a girl and when he talked about the past and she for after-and a bit from Scott.
> 
> The pack night thing- Scott and Derek kinda co-run the pack and everyone is really close and gets along


End file.
